Skybase
Skybases are early/mid-game bases that are almost impossible to raid; they are unable to be sneaked upon, bombarded from above by artillery, or accessed by hover barges. However, building a Skybase can be very time-consuming, and the enemy may destroy it in its early phase, forcing the player to start all over again. One of the ways a player can take down an enemy skybase is by utilizing bores while the skybase is still under construction. Also, artillery equipment has to be built on an elevated platform to hit the Skybase, and building a ladder to reach the Skybase is almost impossible to accomplish before the occupant realizes what you are doing and shoots you down. Construction Skybases usually consist of floating platforms with many condensers on top. They will most likely have several shield generators, automechanics, arc turrets and similar late-game structures. All Skybases must have at least one spatial anchor, as they are what makes the Skybase a Skybase; without the anchor, the whole structure would fall without a support. Walls are most commonly used as the floor, as they are large, cheap, relatively flat, they snap to each other and have a lot of health, being able to withstand heavy blows. Iridium intake is no problem, as Condensers produce more than 5 Iridium/second at that altitude, meaning a relatively small 4x4 array of Condensers would produce more than 80 Iridium/second, roughly the amount of 7 Submersibles. In terms of weaponry, Skybases tend to be "armed to the teeth". They typically have their bottom side covered in turrets and point defenses. The top of Skybases are usually littered with Arc Turrets and Turrets too, making close-range infiltration on foot almost absolutely impossible. A Skybase will likely also have several artillery cannons; the high elevation provides much bigger ranges, so the user can quickly and easily wipe out enemy encampments that are made close to the Skybase. Skybase-1.png|An example of a Skybase floor made out of Walls Skybase 001 top.png|A small, but heavily fortified Skybase made by RiskoZoSlovenska and wertan12 Skybase 001 bottom.png|The bottom of said base Skybase2.png|Another Skybase, also made by RZS and wertan12 Infiltration Skybases are almost impossible to raid. The Turrets on the other side of the floor will shred anyone who even comes close to the Skybase, let alone anyone who tries to build a ladder to get up on to it. The Point Defenses sometimes placed on Skybases will spot you from far away, letting the owner know about you. The Artillery placed on the Skybase lets the user take out camps you might have made near the base, as well as bridges and similar structures you might make. Don't forget that the owner of the base will most likely be waiting for you, armed with a minigun. A well-placed cruise missile spam can take out a Skybase, even though the user may as well just spam Walls. Bores may or may not reach, depending on how high the Skybase is, but most skybases are usually in the range of bores. Infiltrating or destroying a Skybase can be done in several ways. If the creator does not place Turrets on the top, you might be able to get on top via a tall ladder placed on a hover barge. Summoning a laser strike under the base might work, as the lasers come from the top via random angles. You may try to build a Skybase yourself, preferably one that is taller. The easiest way to defeat a skybase which is already set up is the priority beacon, even though you might have trouble setting it up the Skybase expands. If you manage to destroy the Spatial Anchor holding the base up, it will fall into the ocean. Users who use Skybases can be very confident in the Skybase's defenses, so if you manage to destroy it, chances are that the user does not have any back-up spawn points set up, thus letting you eliminate said team. However, the clearly best tactic against Skybases to to prevent them from going up. If you see an enemy team building a Skybase, it is very important you stop them before they are able to build a spatial anchor. Unfinished Skybases are very fragile and are toppled easily. If you see one with no or only one forcefield, it might be the best time to start a missile spam. If you don't, you might have a big problem on your hands. Category:Base Types